


"Such a tease”

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: You're into Steve and you've been teasing him for so long and you finally push him too far.





	"Such a tease”

Steve Rogers always intrigued you. Since joining the Avengers initiative, you were drawn to him. He was outgoing but still seemed reserved and didn’t always enjoy being put on the spot. You knew you liked him from the beginning. 

Steve wasn’t one to make a move, he was still nervous and couldn’t quite commit to the idea of attempting to start a relationship, or so that’s what Natasha told you. You decided you were going to take matters into your own hands. You were like Steve, and didn’t really want to put yourself out there and initiate a relationship, so you were just going to play it by year and see if you could tease Steve enough to get his attention.

Every time you and Steve were working out at the same time you just so happened to be wearing your most flattering sports bra paired with one of your skin tight workout shorts. You’d do squats in his general direction and you could feel his eyes gaze over you. 

You did that for a while and decided to change things up and starting wearing more scandalous pajamas around the compound. You and the other avengers frequently had movie nights and dinners together. While you would all be playing games in your pajamas, you’d show up in shorts and a low cut tank top. You would purposefully dance to the blasting music, usually something heavy that Tony would pick, and would sway your hips, making sure Steve was in eyesight. 

One morning you came trotting down the stairs and to the kitchen where Steve and Bucky sat. They were having a quiet conversation as you put some toast in the toaster. When it popped out, dark and crispy, you turned around and leaned against the counter facing that boys. 

“Jeez, did you toast that enough?” Bucky asked, referring to your blackened bread in your hand. 

“I know it’s a bit odd, but I like it hard” You said smiling sweetly and taking another bite. Steve chocked on the pancake he was chewing and tried to play it off as a cough. You smirked, proud to be getting the reaction you wanted. You walked over to Bucky’s pancakes and scooped a bit of whipped cream off and slowly placed it in your mouth, sucking your finger slightly. 

“See you boys later,” You said as you walked away and back towards your room. 

It was now ten at night and music was blasting in the living space. Everyone had already downed multiple drinks and you were sitting with your legs sprawled out on the couch. Tony was arguing with Rhodey about some dumb thing you didn’t care about, Nat was trying to break up the fight between the two most overconfident men, Bruce had left and gone to bed, and Thor and Bucky were laughing at how wasted Sam and Clint were

Steve made his way in, his shirt clinging to his muscles as he walked. He stood a bit further back, watching as the chaos unleashed itself in the living room. You stood up and grabbed Nat’s hand, “Let’s dance!” You shouted to her over the music. You two began swaying your hips to the beat. Soon after other’s joined, Tony playfully grinding himself against Rhodey who still seemed mad and rolled his eyes. 

Everyone was laughing and were dancing like a bunch of drunken fools. “Let loose for once, Cap.” Tony called out, taking a sip of the whiskey he had in his hand. You watched as Steve smiled and made his way to the dance floor. 

The music was loud, all your senses being filled. You felt your body going warm from all the alcohol you’ve consumed and could smell it on everyone else. You spun around, shaking your hips and spotted Steve who was awkwardly dancing back and forth. You shimmied your way over to him, through the other dancing bodies and he smiled. He caught hold of your hand and you spun around. You turned so you were facing away from him and backed into his front side, swaying your butt into him.

You could feel your face go red as you felt something go hard beneath you. Your body moved to the beat of the song, glued to Steve as you did. You suddenly felt him grab your hand and pull you out into the hallway. Everyone was too drunk and busy dancing to even notice you two disappeared.

You stumbled back from him, “What are you-” he cut you off, pushing your body against the wall and his lips connected to yours. 

“You’ve teased me for too long, Y/N.” He said between kisses. Even though you were surprised by his actions, you felt yourself leaning into the kiss and draping your arms over his shoulders. Steve was quick to pull his shirt off and slide your jeans down. “Steve! We’re in the hallway, everyone is right over there!” You gestured to the door which led to the group of avengers partying around the corner. 

“No one will catch us,” he mumbled as he slid his jeans down and pressed his body to yours again. “And maybe if you didn’t want me to fuck the living shit out of you, you shouldn’t have grinded your ass against me.” he growled. 

You felt goosebumps cover your skin at his words. Sexually frustrated Steve was like a different person, and you weren’t mad about it. 

He kissed you feverishly, his body hot to the touch. He used a free hand to rip your shirt off causing you to gasp as the cold air suddenly rushed over your bare breasts. He picked you up, sliding his boxers down and then moving your underwear to the side. His fingers ran along your slit and slid one in. 

“Already so wet for me,” he cooed. He kissed you again. replacing his finger with his cock, bottoming out. You both gasped. You could feel butterflies in your belly as Steve nibbled on your neck. You hadn’t expected this to happen. Of course you knew the teasing you were doing to him was getting you somewhere, but you didn’t realize tonight would be his breaking point. Steve was rushed and needy, done playing games with you. You pushed him to the edge and he couldn’t wait any longer.

He began to move, pulling completely out than slamming back into you, your body pressed against the wall. Your legs were wrapped loosely around his back, he was easily able to hold you up in place without your help. 

He fiercely kissed you, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You felt the neediness and lust between you two as you both moaned. His hands gripped your sides, his fingers digging into your skin as he kept pumping into you, your body hitting the wall. 

You felt yourself already getting close, the shear risk and sluttiness of the situation making you extremely aroused. His kiss moved down to your neck, sucking and biting, surly leaving a mark. 

Your nails dug along his back as he went faster, “fuck” you dragged out as he began to hit your g-spot with precision. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N” He yelled. You could hear the music loudly from the next room, you were sure no one would be able to hear your cries over the loud bass. 

“Such a goddamn tease,” He muttered under his breath between grunts. You felt your body heating up, moaning. 

“Steve! I’m gonna- oh my god!” You cried out. You could feel your walls tightening around him, deep growls pooling off his tongue as you did. 

You felt yourself orgasm followed by Steve releasing himself in you, the warm and sticky fluid filling you up. 

Grunts and curses continued to fall out of his mouth as he messily kept fucking you, both of your climaxes being dragged out. Your legs felt weak as they loosely hung at his hips, Steve’s head resting right above your breast, his breaths unsteady. 

Steve was breathing heavily as he slid out of you, pulling you on top of him as he sank his back against the wall and sat down. “That was so fucking hot,” you whispered out of breath. 

He smiled as you sat naked except for your panties on top of him. “Yeah, it was,” he said pushing his hair back. “Sorry if it was a bit abrupt, I don’t know what came over me.” 

“I just came over you. that’s what.” You said, moving to straddle his lap. 

“I’m serious, that was the hottest thing ever. We need to do that again.” You placed a kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment. 

“We should probably get dressed before someone finds us.” Steve mumbled, breaking the silence as you two sat there lost in each other’s gaze. 

“Oh, right” you laughed, getting off him and tossing him his shirt.


End file.
